


the bitter taste is sweet

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Better safe than sorry after all, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, I feel like I should apologise for this agsggdgdgdgd, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Mature warning is just in case!!!, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Indulgent, The blood thing is just bc III bites him and then licks it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: Papa III accompanies Copia to his first rituals
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the bitter taste is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wrote this out of pure unashamed self indulgence bc I am gay and yearning

The third Emeritus had decided the night before to share a bed with the cardinal, purely for his own selfish reasons but there were hints of selflessness as well. 

He had been accompanying him on his tour and the cardinal was clearly both excited and incredibly anxious. The feeling was quite understandable, he had never done anything like that outside of organising congregations for the clergy. So, he cheerfully told him the day they set off for the tour that he would be coming with, he had no choice in the matter.

The ghouls had all gotten their own room, piling up and just clinging to one another for comfort along with warmth. He was offered his own separate room, but Emeritus refused. The former anti pope was actually far more used to sharing a room with others than he was to having one to himself, it's why he tended to invite others up to his room outside of more concupiscent reasons that he was known for. He simply usually desired the company most of the time. He did suppose, however, that is what caused the cardinal's face to flush so deeply.

Regardless, the two did end up in sharing a room. In fact, he did convince Copia to share a bed with him as well. This quickly led to Emeritus quickly cuddling up to the other man's side. He tucked his face into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms tightly around his midsection, softly purring to himself. 

He could hear the cardinal's breath catch in his throat and he could feel the hovering presence of his hand above his head, clearly nervous about what was and wasn't okay to do in this situation. "Don't be shy," he smirked as he peered up at the other man, mismatched eyes staring into a similar set, "You are free to touch me, I don't mind. In fact, I am not opposed to if you get a little frisky." He grinned smugly as the other lit up like hellfire, trying to contain a small laugh as he proceeded to ruffle up Emeritus's raven locks.

They sat in a moment of comfortable silence, staring at one another. The silence was soon enough broken as the cambion cooed in thought and softly asked while cupping the other's face, "Cardinal, is it fine if I were to kiss you?" Copia chuckled gently as he put his hand over his, leaning in to press his forehead against his, "Of course, a little pre-ritual good luck after all." 

Emeritus grinned wickedly as he leaned in closer, kissing him with as much fervour as he held within his being. He was quickly met with similar passion from his counterpart, which he greeted with excited nipping at his unpainted lower lip. The cardinal made a soft sound as the two parted, staring at each other while panting slightly. The former anti pope cleared his throat as he confidently asked, "Is a little more good luck all right with you?" Copia smirked as he rubbed at the base of the cambion's neck, quickly catching onto the euphemism, "Of course."

This, of course, sparked for Emeritus to enthusiastically kiss roughly at the human's neck. He kissed and nipped at the skin, littering the flesh in soft bites as deep purrs reverberated throughout his chest. 

After Copia threaded his fingers into his hair, he could feel the soft smile upon him which filled him with a surge of confidence as he bit down harshly on the relatively delicate skin. He purred loudly to himself as he lapped up the crimson blood that slowly beaded to the surface, staring up at his slightly woozy partner. He licked a long stripe from the bite to his jaw, chuckling to himself as he felt him shiver with clear excitement.

"You enjoyed that an awful lot, didn't you?" Emeritus asked smugly as Copia blushed deeply, chuckling along with the cambion. "Don't let it get to your already big head," he teased, quickly giving his demonic partner a kiss while he was distracted. 

He glanced at the bite in the nearest mirror, sucking in a breath at he prodded at it, "Hopefully this heals up before tomorrow's ritual." "And if it doesn't, oh well," Emeritus said as he buried himself into the cardinal's side.

Copia smiled softly at him as he held him closer, soon lulled into a comfortable sleep by Emeritus's content purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Body and Blood since it felt appropriate, again I am sorry for this since it has no real structure or anything the need to write it just overcame me agsgshshshshdhdh


End file.
